Finding my self
by writting is love
Summary: Jason Morgan gets Spinelli into Ohio State giving Spinelli a chance to find the man he used to be. Along the way he sees a sign for glee club and gives it try, and meets Quinn Fabray.
1. Here Is Gone

"Jason..I..I just don't think you going to prison is a good idea. It's stupid Jason. You have a higher chance of dying than anyone else there." Spinelli said trying to talk some sense into his bestfriend Jason Morgan.

"Spinelli the only way that I can protect Michael is from the inside. I can't trust anyone in there..... Look Spinelli think at it this way. This is your chance to start fresh. I hear you upstairs singing and, playing your guitar all the time" Spinelli looked a little embarrassed. "Don't worry I have'nt told anyone, and don't get me wrong you are the ace of cyberspace, but we both know that being a performer is your true calling. You don't belong here Spinelli. You don't... your not a criminal, your not a " Spinelli gave Jason a look as if he were being dumped, and it made Jason feel horible because even though Jason never asked about Spinelli's past he felt that Spinelli never really had someone constint in his life. "Hold on" Jason said getting up from where he was and walked over to the desk drawer and pulled out an envolope and handed it to Spinelli. "Here" he said

Spinelli opened it rereading and rereading what was in his hands.

"You got me into Ohio State?" He said quietly

"It was the only college that would let you register late and it has a great tech and arts program. Plus I'll feel better knowing it's far from port charlse."

"Jason...I..I can't."

"Spinelli I'm leaveing tomorrow, and you are too."

"But what about Maxie, and Sam, and Lulu?"

"Sam is an adult im sure she'll be fine, and Lulu has Dante, and Maxie does'nt deserve you. None of us do." jason then reached into his pocket and gave Spinelli a set of keys.

"Those are your new penthouse keys. I already had it furnished" Jason said.

"Jason" Spinelli said about to tell him it was to much when Jason said "The Town is called Lima, Ohio. Their will be someone to take you to your new home. Oh and you can sign up for your classes when you get there."

Spinelli then crushed into him giving him a huge bear hug saying. "Thank you Jason"

Jason then huged him back Spinelli then pulled away "For eveything."

"Your like a brother to me Spinelli I just want the best for you."

xxxxxxx

"Spinelli?"

"Maxie, we need to talk. Meet me at the pier."

"Okay" Maxie said alittle confused. She then hung up and grabed her purse and headed out the door."  
xxxxxxxxx

"Spinelli!" Maxie yelped sanpping out of her kiss with Matt Hunter who just rolled his eyes.

Spinelli just shook his head snorting about how stupid he was and left.

"Spinelli!" Maxie said grbbing her things.

"Spinelli wait!" "fuck" maxie thought "I fucked up again!"

But before she could run after him matt grabbed her arm and said "Come on Maxie you don't want him. It's obvious you don't want to be tied down. you and Spinelli want different things." What Matt said enraged Maxie

"Stop acting like you know me and you know what I want! Because you dont! The only guy that does is Spinelli!" With that Maxie shoved him off the peir.  
xxxxxxxx

As soon as Spinelli rushed in the door and found Jason and asked him "Can I go now?"

"What? Why? Whats wrong?" Jason asked

"Your right I don't belong here." Spinelli answered.

"I take it Maxie was'nt too happy your moving half way across the country." Jason sighed

"I did'nt tell her, and don't tell her where im going either."

"Why not?"

"I cought her making out with Matt Hunter."

"Wow," Jason snorted "You forgive her then she goes and does this. Like I said earlyer Spinelli she does'nt deserve you." he said.

"God Jason I changed so much here." Spinelli said sitting across from Jason.

"You know I was never like this."

"Like what?" Jason asked

"Like a bableing idiot."

"Spinelli." Jason sighed. He was tired of Spinelli allways putting himself down.

"I'm serious Jason. I used to not be afraid of anything, i was spontanious, I would'nt ever let someone make a fool out of me or use me, and I know I dont look like it, but I was in alot of sports. Soccer was one of my faveorites, and I dont mean to brag, but I was the best......" Jason just stared i awe of his bestfriend who just opened up about his past alittle. "I need to find that guy again Jason." Jason stared at Spinelli alittle bit then said. "Go pack, and I'll call to get the Jett ready."

With that Jason got out his phone and made a call while Spinelli ran upstairs to pack.

Spinelli looked around his room for a minute trying to figure out what he wanted to take with him. He then grabed a light brown bag and put some pj's and clothes for tomorrow and, put his laptop, and Ipod in along with everything else. He then reached for a framed picture of him and Maxie that made his heart fall. He stared at it for a few seconds then put it o his bed, grabbed his bag and guitar and left.  
xxxxxx

"Are you sure that's all you want to take?" Jason asked "Yeah I'll buy new clothes tomorrow. I want to start fresh." Spinelli said handing his bag and guitar to one of the flight attendents.

"Take care Spinelli. I hope you find yourself out again." Jason said giving Spinelli a hug.

"I will." Spinelli said.

"Write me or call me alright, for anything." Jason said

"I will, but try not to shank anyone while your in there." Spinelli said sarcasticlly.

"Smart ass" Jason chuckled "Goodbye Spinelli" he said

"Bye Jase. I'll try and send some cigarettes with those letters" Spinelli said

Jason just shook his head laughing, and with that the two friends departed. 


	2. First Day on a Brand New Planet

**{Okay sorry it took me so long for this story update. I type really slow sorry anyways I really hope you guys like this one [: Also their's a character on this chapter named Deena I took that character from the movie '**_**Ghost of girlfriends past'**_**. Sorry if this chapter is boring but trust me it ****will**** get better.}**

First Day on a Brand New Planet

"Lulu what do I do. I messed ip again. Spinelli still is'nt answering his phone, and everytime I try to see him no one is there." Maxie said with red eyes.

"You did'nt hear what happened?" Lulu exclaimed.

"What! What happened? Is Spinelli okay where is he?" Maxie asked frantically.

"Jason, he left for prison today." Lulu said.

"Oh my gosh! That's probably what he had wanted to talk about...I have to go." Maxie said grabbing her purse ignoreing Lulu's confused expression.

"Where?" Lulu asked.

"To PCPD maybe they have'nt taken Jason in yet and Spinelli might be there." Maxie said closing the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maxie? What are you doing he sweetheart?" Mac asked seeing his daughter practically run in.

"To find Spinelli is he here?" Maxie asked.

Mac took in his daughter's appearence she had puffy eye's and red rims from crying.

"WHAT DID THAT SCUM BAG DO TOO YOU!" Mac yelled causing everyone to turn and look.

"GOD DAD HE DID'NT DO ANYTHING! WHY DO YOU ALWAY'S ASSUME IT WAS HIM? WELL IT WAS'NT OKAY! IT WAS ME! NOW IS HE HERE OR NOT?" Maxie yelled.

"No. No he's not here." Mac said and tried to take his daughter in his arms, but she ran out before he got close enough.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maxie started pounding on Sam's door.

Sam answered it looking like Maxie. Like she had been crying all night.

"What?" Sam asked just wanting to be alone.

"Is Spinelli here?" Maxie asked

"No." Sam said then tried to shut the door but Maxie stuck her foot in there holding it open with her forearm.

"Do you know where he is?" Maxie asked firmly.

"No I don't. Now please just leave me alone." With that Sam shut the door then went back to crying.

Maxie cried a little then sucked it back up and made her way to Spinelli's penthouse.

"Spinelli!" Maxie said pounding on his door. "Spinelli! Spinelli come on please, please just let me see you that's all I need please!

Suddenly the door flew open causing Maxie to jump, and out came a young girl around 17 years old.

"What!" the girl asked annoyed.

Maxie could'nt believe it Spinelli was already hooking up with a girl who looked like she was 17 years old! Maxie had to admit the girl was hot in a highschool sort of way, but still it was too soon for Spinelli getting over her by getting under another girl.

"What are you just gonna stand there, cause I'm busy." the girl said

Maxie pushed past her and ran up to Spinelli's room banging on his door yelling "Spinelli open our fucking door, and who the fuck is this slut!"

"Um. I'm the plant waterer, and I would'nt be talking because apparently your the own bike. Besides he does'nt live here anymore." The girl said

Maxie still did'nt buy it so she rushed in his room and everything was intact except his laptop and hi bag along with his ipod.

"Where did he go?" Maxie asked softly feeling as though the rug was ript from under her.

"I don't know like I said I'm the plant waterer." the girl hist then went bak to her job.

Maxie slowly sat down on his bed with tears running down her face. She cried even harder of the picture frame of her and Spinelli on his bed with his 'Non-wedding ring' sitting on top of it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir?" a stewardess called on Spinelli

"Oh sorry, must have dosed off." Spinelli said sitting up right.

"Oh no it's fine. I'm just supposed to tell you that we land in an hour and if you would like anything."

"Thank you for telling me..." Spinelli said waiting for her name.

"Deena" she said shaking Spinelli's hand.

"Damien Spinelli." he said back.

"So is this a cool job? You know getting to travel around." Spinelli asked

"Ehh it pay's the bills." She said smiling making Spinelli chuckle.

Deena sat down arcoss from Spinelli and asked. "So why are you going to Ohio?"

"I transfered to Ohio sate."

"Wow that's cool." She said.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a change." he said.

"So...do you have a girlfriend?" She asked showing her bedroom eyes.

"Umm..."Spinelli almost said yes then thought over the events that had just happened and said "no..no not anymore."

"Same here." Deena said sighing.

"Really?"

"Yeah like an hour and a half before I took off." she said.

"Me too." Spinelli said.

"Who was she?" Deena asked getting on to something.

"Maxie Jones, who was yours?" Spinelli said tilting his head.

"Matt Hunter." She said both getting angry.

"Those bitches." They said in union.

After a minute of silence Deena spoke up. "You know there's a bedroom in the back.."

Spinelli went wide eyed with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. That's when he really started to notice her she dark orange reddish hair and she had foresst green eyes with legs up to her chin.

She gave him a lopsided grin arching her brow then got up an slowly walked to the back. The next thing Spinelli knew they were both sweaty and panting.

"Wow" was all she said.

Spinelli felt horrible he could'nt believe he just did that, and the worst thing was he did'nt know she had just recorded the whole thing.

Deena rolled out of bed and put on the remainder of her clothes saying "We land in five minutes so you should get ready." Deena put her hair in a bun and walked out of the roomand with a smirk on her face she said to herself _"Nobody makes a fool out of me."_ She took out her pone and sent the video too Matt.

Five minutes later Spinelli walked off the jett to see an older looking man open the car door for him.

"Good evening did you have a good flight."

"Yes thank you...?"

"Hector." the man said shaking Spinelli's hand.

"Yes thank you Hector." Spinelli said getting into the car.

The twenty minute car ride was pretty fast to Spinelli. Usually things take longer because of traffic.

Hector made small talk with Spinelli. Spinelli asked him about his family which he talked mostly about. Hector asked Spinelli questions about New York and his transfer. Till finally they pulled up to a skyscrapper that looked like it was the tallest one.

Spinelli said thank you and goodbye too Hector then walked inside the building to get his key.

"Hi you must be . My name is Ashley." She said smiling then pulled out a couple of key's, and said gestureing torwards the elevator. "Your penthouse suite is on the very top floor. just stick your key in your elevator to start it, and don't worry it's private."

Spinelli nodded smiling and said "Thank you."

When Spinelli finaly made it to his new pad his jaw dropped in awe. It was way bigger than his old penthouse that he shared with Jason.

Spinelli snapped his head when he heard someone clear their throat. He saw a rotund older bawlding british man.

"Excuse me sir, allow me to introduce my self my name is Alfred Godfrey sir your butler, and you must be Master Spinelli." Godfrey said shaking Spinelli's hand.

"Yes. Yes sir." Spinelli said back.

"Please sir call me Alfred or Godfrey." the man said smiling.

"Would you like me to tour you of your new home?" Alfred asked.

"Yes Alfred that would be most appreciated from me." Spinelli said smiling.

They started with the right side of the penthouse.

"This is the guest bedroom sir."

Spinelli's eyes went wide. The room was like his regrettably pink room and Jason's room put together as one.

Spinelli was then led to a workout room with all the new bells and whistles. The next door was a gym.

"The gym can be used for a number things such as basketball, tennis, racketball,-"

"Soccer?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes...yes i could get some nets and soccer balls for you."

"Thank you." Spinelli said.

"Your quite welome sir." Alfred replied.

They then made there way to the terrence of the living room which led out to a long pool and to the right of it was stairs which led them both to the roof of the building. It had a bar inside the pool for party's. Then there was another door which led back in side and into a game room inside was a bar a giant flat screen tv along with a pool table, a table to play cards on, a fooseball table, a few old school and newer arcade games like Pacman, street fighter, frogger, galaga, Time crisis 4, there was even one of those racing sit in games.

Alfred led him back into the living room then led him to the left side of the house they passed a glass door and went straight to his new bedroom. The room was enourmous it even had a closet bigger than his old room. Everything was black and polished and clean the bed was king size with a feather black comforter, The terrance was huge over seeing the city's other side of the skyline. The bathroom had four head big square shower and a big corner whirlpool bathtubs. In front of them was a large mirror with his and her sinks.

Alfred then took Spinelli back too the glass door in showed him in. Spinelli caught his breathe there was Steinway & sons grand black polished piano, a white les paul guitar with the black as its second color, a baby blue fender jazz master electric guitar, and a dark red Gibson SG 61 Reissue electric guitar, a bass guitar, ukulele, banjo, a violin, and a cello along with a drumset. Spinelli then saw the mic. It was a recording studio.

"Sir Mr. Morgan left this for you." Alfred said gesturing to a custom made acoustic Martin guitar it had metal on the pick guard with holes on it, and the fretboard had metal markers, and on the head head had his name written only it said Mien and not Spinelli or Damien just Mien. On top o his new guitar was an envolope.

"I'll leave you too it sir." Alfred said making his leave.

Spinelli quickly tore open the letter and started reading.

_Hey Spin,_

_I know what your thinking too much huh? Well you deserve it Spinelli._

_I need you to go too your room open your nightstand drawer and open the package._

Spinelli ran too his room and opened the drawer and then opened the package.

"Oh!..Dear..Godd." Spinelli choked jugleing money in his hands. He then grabbed the letter and read on.

_That money is for you whenever you need it. I know you still have abunch in your account even more now that I put more money in it. You can buy your school books, clothes, a new phone, maybe a hair cut. So when you wake up you can have your fresh start. Out of everyone I know who deserves a fresh start it's you Spinelli. You've always been my closest most loyal friend, and my go too guy, and you always will be, but I don't want you coming back to P.C. unless Diane asks you to come. She and Sam are the only ones who know where you are. So I don't want you telling anyone or to talk to anyone. Yes that means MAXIE JONES. Thats one of the reasons I want you to get a new phone. I don't want anyone in your way of you trying to find out who you are. Go out there in the world Spinelli (start going by Damien or Mien if thats why your wondering why I put Mien on your guitar it's because I saw the photo of you and your mom and saw the word Mien so I figured thats a start right?) and live life, do everything I was to scared to do. I hope you find who you are._

_Your friend-_

_Jason _

Spinelli looked out his window down at the city smiling at all the good times he and Jason had. Spinelli was pulled out of his memories when Alfred entered "Sir"

"Yes Alfred" Spinelli replied

"Would you like me too cook you dinner?" Alfred asked.

"Actually Alfred you can go home if you'd like. I'm not hungry, and I really want to get a early fresh start in the morning." Spinelli said.

"Very well sir goodnight." Alfred said.

"Goodnight." Spin said back

Spinelli got up and took out his white t-shirt and black shorts and went to sleep eager to start a new day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maxie dreamt of her and Spinelli together again. She was awoken from her dreams by her phone ringing. Maxie just ignore it and she reached over to find Spinelli and snuggle in his chest when she realized he was'nt there anymore. Her phone started ringing again she wiped the tear that strolled down her cheek and answered her phone.

"Maxie! Where the hell are you Kate is having a bitch fit!" Lulu yelled.

Maxie rolled her eyes and looked over at the clock 8:03 A.M.

"Ugh..cover for me I'll be there in a half hour." Maxie said.

"Alright." Lulu said

"Thanks." Maxie said.

"Your welcome." Lulu said.

Maxie laid on Spinelli's bed one last time inhaling Spinelli's scent, once more holding her tears back. She got up and made her way to Spinelli's closet. She always left clothes there because she usually stayed with him. Once she was done she left for work thinking of places Spinelli would be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Maxie entered the office. Kate of course yelled at Maxie for being late then loaded her up with work.

To Lulu's suprise Maxie was not only silent the whole time including being yelled at by Kate, but they finished extremely fast.

_"Wow! I can't believe Maxie has'nt said a word. Not even when I sent the wrong shipment to just picked up the phone and fixed it. That's when I knew something had happened." Lulu thought to herself._

"Alright, spill what's wrong? What happened between you and Spin?" Lulu asked

"That's what I wanted to ask you about." Maxie said coldly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lulu asked

"Do you really know where Spinelli is?" Maxie asked seriously.

"No I don't I really don't. I have'nt seen Spinelli in a while. Did you ask Sam? She has to know their really close." Lulu said.

Maxie sighed "I asked her and she said no...I'm sorry for thinking you would lie to me."

Lulu's eyes went doe eyed "It's...okay."

"...Will you help me find him." She asked

"Of course." Lulu said smiling lightly.

Maxie pulled out a list and Lulu walked over to her and read the list over her shoulder.

_**Places to look for Spinelli**_

_**1. Tennesse**_

_**2. NYC**_

_**3. L.A.**_

_**4. The Metro Court**_

_**5. In the dorms in PCU**_

_**6. Ask Jason**_

_**7. Ask Mac or Lucky**_

"Why do you have to ask Mac or Lucky?" Lulu asked

"Because chances are Jason won't tell me where he is, so I'll get Mac or Lucky to look him up." Maxie said

"Oh." Lulu said

"Alright you start calling the place he was at in L.A. with hideous fashion disaster furball, and if he's not there then call the Metro Court and ask for their listings, and if not there call PCU and find out if he moved in one of their dorms. I'll call his grandmother, and if not there then I'll call the hotel's we've stayed at in New York City." Maxie said already starting.

"and, if all else fails?" Lulu nodded and asked

"Well then I'll just have to go pay Jason an early visit, and if he does'nt speak then I'll go to Mac or Lucky." Maxie replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spinelli woke up eager to start his day. He opened his bag and took out a black pair of socks and shox, then headed to his workout room. He turned his ipod on and started working out he wanted to get back his perfect eight-pack abs he used to have in high school that he lost eating all that barbecue chips and orange soda crap.

Four hours later Alfred found him on his treadmill on his sixth mile.

"Sir?" Alfred called out.

"Yes Alfred." Spinelli replied

"What should I make for breakfast?" Alfred asked.

Spinelli stopped runing, steped off the treadmill, and took the towel, and water Alfred had offered.

"Thank you." Spinelli said wipping his sweat away, and started gulping down his water.

"Your welcome, sir." Alfred said back.

"Do we have watermelon Alfred?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes sir, would you like me to make you a bowl?" Alfred asked.

"Yes please, but I'm gonna take a shower first." Spinelli said.

When Spinelli got out of the shower he dried his hair then changed into his black and blue lumber jack button up and his black skinny jeans along with black converse. Spinelli went in the kitchen and said thank you to Alfred for making his bowl of watermelon.

"Thank you again Alfred." Spinelli said

"Oh your quite welcome sir. Is there anything else that I could help you with?" Alfred asked

"Actually do you know how I can get in contact with Hector?." Spinelli asked

"The driver from last night?" Alfred asked.

"Yes him." Spinelli said.

"Yes sir, but sir?" Alfred said.

"Yes?" Spinelli asked.

"If you want you can use one of your cars and use the gps on it." Alfred sugested.

"I..I have a car?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes sir you have ten cars, and two harley's, and one ninja." Alfred replied.

"Where?" Spinelli asked.

"In your garage. Do you want me to take you and show you?" Alfred asked.

"Yes please." Spinelli said getting up.

Alfred took him to his garage. It was pitch black, so Alfred reached over and flipped two switches, and there they were all his dream cars. Spinelli looked at all of the cars and motorcycles and remembered he had once told Jason were his dream cars.

_**"Jason the cars and harley that you have are those your dream cars?" Spinelli asked one late night playing pool with Jason.**_

_**"Yes, yes they are." Jason said hitting the solid blue and purple in the far left hole, and grinned as Spinelli smirked.**_

_**"What are you smirking about I just knocked my last two in now all I have to do is knock out the eight ball." Jason said thinking Spinelli had no idea how to play this game.**_

_**"You forgot to call the hole you were aiming for." Spinelli laughed.**_

_**Jason could'nt believe he forgot and laughed as Spinelli called the next one and wo the game.**_

_**Jason left then came back with a couple of beers and told Spinelli they were out of orange soda, and was suprised Spinelli did'nt care.**_

_**"So what are your dream cars?" Jason asked **_

_**Spinelli grinned and said "I have a bunch." Jason just shrugged and told him to just tell him.**_

_**"A 69' Camaro ss cherry red with white racing stripes, black 67' chevy impala, the new 2012 convertiable camaro their thinking of making, umm a solid black Bugatti veyron 16.4, Ferrari 599 GTB, a white with a black top Lamborghini lp570-4 supperleggera, along with either a flat black or glossed down black Lamborghini Murcielago, Lamborghini Reventon,V12 Vantage: Astin Martin all glossed down with silver, a white Zenvo. Oohh! and a black Fat Boy Lo Harley, black Harley Street Bob, and a 2010 Ninja zx10R." Spinelli said grinning**_

_**"What no Mustang?" Jason asked laughing.**_

_**"Man dad always told me those were shit cars." Spinelli said laughing.**_

_**"Do you know how to ride motorcycles?" Jason asked**_

_**"Yeah my dad used to have 75' chopper with gorilla bars." Spinelli said taking a swig of his beer.**_

_**"Wow I bet you had a blast." Jason said smiling.**_

_**"Yeah." Spinelli said back.**_

"Sir?" Alfred said snapping Spinelli out of his memorie.

"Yes?" Spinelli answered still in shock.

"Which car would you like to take?" Alfred asked.

"Ummm...wow." Spinelli breathed out "How about the Lamborghini Gallardo?"

"Excellent sir."

"Can the vallet bring it around? I have to ask Ashley a question." Spinelli asked.

"Yes sir." Alfred said.

"Alright thank you." Spinelli said then turned around and headed torwards his room and grabbed as much money that could fit in his wallet, then went to the front desk where Ashley was working away.

"Ashley?" Spinelli called out.

"Oh hello Mr. Spinelli. How can I help you?" Ashley asked smiling.

"Please call me Damien." Spinelli said making Ashley blush which made Spinelli surprised.

"Okay..Damien." Ashley said smiling.

"Do you know a great place for shopping and for me to get a hair cut?" Spinelli asked.

"Actually I do my friend Mona works there." Ashley wrote the address down and handed him the paper "She'll take good care of you. Just tell her Ashley sent you." she said smiling.

"Okay thanks." Spinelli smilied back.

Spinelli went out of the buliding the vallet waiting for him. Once Spinelli gets in his new car he sets up his gps and puts the adress in then left.

When Spinelli drove in the parking lot of the store he noticed they had vallet as well. Once he gave his key's to a young teenage boy his eyes nearly bugged out.

"Hello can I help you with anything?" a young blonde women asked smiling.

"Yes please umm a young women named Ashley sent me to ask for a girl named Mona." Spinelli said

"Oh! You must be Damien Spinelli. Hi I'm Mona." She said smiling shaking his hand.

"So anything in particular?" she asked.

"Well I need a new wardrobe, a new hair cut, a new wallet, maybe a few watches, bracelets, socks, underware shoes pretty much everything. Oh and I need some work out clothes, and soccer cleats, and some swimming trunks, but one of the biggest things I want is a new leather jacket." Spinelli said

Mona squealed. "I swear I will not fail you."

"Please call me Damien." he said.

Mona blushed which again suprised Spinelli

"Okay Damien. While I get your new wardrobe you will get a new hair cut...or maybe just a trim with a new style." she said smiling pulling Spinelli's hand leading him to another department in side the store.

"Hey Ricky I got you a new customer." she said smiling at a well built taned man with spiked hair and gold highlights. When he looked at Spinelli in a 'checking you out' sort of way right away Spin new he was gay.

"Hi Mona and whats your name?" Ricky asked

"Damien, Damien Spinelli" Spinelli said shaking his hand.

"Aww damn he's straight I new it from the moment you walked in...So what are you thinking here Mona." Ricky said frowning

Mona and Ricky were both in front of Spinelli looking all over his body then started talking as if he was'nt there.

"I like his hair the way it is, but I was thinking you can do the ze special on him." Mona said grinning.

"Ohhhh I love the way your thinking... the z effect would be perfect. He can definitely make it work." Ricky said holding his hand to his chin.

They both smiled then Mona said "Alright Ricky work your magic."

"Wait Mona do you need to know my sizes?" Spinelli asked

"Nope, it's a gift." Mona said smiling and left to pick out Spinelli's new clothes.

An hour later Ricky was finally finished and looked down at Spinelli and smiled saying. "You ready to see your new do?"

Spinelli nodded.

When he turned Spinelli around he looked completely different. It kind of reminded him of the two times he dressed in a tux once to inpress Maxie at the haunted star the second was for his wedding that ended up being just a broken promise.

"Wow." Spinelli breathed out.

"Do you like it? I did'nt cut that much I just gave it the Ze effect." he said smiling "The Zac Efron style." he laughed "I styled it in his new 20's style hairdo."

Spinelli chuckled "That's what that ment." he said laughing.

"Soo..you like it?" Ricky asked hopeful.

"No." Spinelli said almost making Ricky cry.

"I love-" Spinelli was cut off by a huge bear hug by Ricky.

"Thank the voice of cher." Ricky said laughing. Ricky finally put him down when he heard a throat clear.

"I think you almost sufficated him." Mona said giggling.

"Okay so I know this looks really hot, but do not over use that hairstyle mkay cause it'll lose it's spark." Mona said

"Yeah what she said it's a huge fashion no, no." Ricky said putting his two cents in.

"Thanks Ricky again for showing me." Spinelli said thank you again for Ricky showing him how too do his hairdo right.

"Alright Mona what's the damage?" Spinelli asked knowing it was gonna be a large amount.

"Ummm why don't you take a looksie first, and what ever you don't want we'll throw out kay." Mona said knowing that he would probably faint at the number. Spinelli nodded and followed Mona to see stacks of clothes.

He was surprised at how well she did it was just his style. He looked through the stacks of straight jeans, boot cut jeans, black, grey, and blue colors of skinny jeans. They were'nt too skinny they were perfect. A stack of different colored v-neck t-shirts. Diferent colors of button up shirts some in patterns some plain colors, but rich fabric. There were different kinds of hoodies, zip up jackets, a blue puffy jacket with the sleeves gone, and then finally some leather jackets. Some with hoodies inside some did'nt, but Spinelli loved them. Vintage band t shirts that he actually listened to. Then too his workout clothes he had a bunch of adidas, under armour, Nike brands of shorts, sweatpants, underware, socks, and the cleats for soccer looked awesome he had heard about them they probably cost $400.00 they were called _'Nike Mercurial Vapor Superfly Elite FG' _the heel to the middle of the foot was neon orange then faded to silver then dark white with of course the nike trade mark down from the tip of the toe to the ankle. Next to the cleats were black boots some that reminded him of the jonas brothers, and some that made him think of harley's. Then there were a bunch of sneakers, converse and vans in different colors, and nike shox. Then were some rayban aviator sunglasses, dkny green apple cologne along with ed harty and a few others that smelled great, a black leather wallet, braclets, suspender's, beaney's, and two short skinny black nike wrist bands.

"So what do you think?" Mona asked biting her lip.

"I'll take it all. Can you take cash?" Spinelli asked

Mona was in shock, but snapped out of it when Ricky nudged her. "Yes that will be great." She said trying to think if this guy was famous or something because of how rich he was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Spinelli finally got home with all his new stuff he did'nt even have to put them up. Spinelli got back tohis garage and took out the bugatti, and drove to register at Ohio state university, and sign up for classes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Name?" the women behind the front desk asked.

"Damien Milhouse Spinelli." The women started typeing furiously then said.

"Yes, here you are." She then took him in front of a camera mutering 'say cheese'.

She went back to her desk then a plastic card poped out and she took it and handed it to Spinelli.

"Alright here you go. Now go ahead and head down to the court yard, and start signing up for classes. Welcome to Ohio state."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spinelli of course did'nt have to take his core classes because all he had to do were the exams so he decided to sign up for Ancient Greek Mythology, William Shakespeare and the art of language, also he took another computer class. Spinelli finally saw a sign up sheet to tryout for soccer. He went over and read the date tryouts were May 27 from 11 AM-3 PM . He signed it and walked off when he saw another sign that caught his eye.

_**'College is about finding yourself, find yourself with friends, music and love in glee club. Auditions are May 27 from 3-5 pm in the autotorium have at least five songs along with sheet music prepared. Hope to see you there. '**_

Spinelli muttered crap tryouts were on the same day, but he figured he'd just go straight home take a shower get dressed and practice the songs he already had in mind in the car on the way there. Spinelli looked at the picture of all of them they all looked so happy. So he figured why the hell not and signed his name.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For exactly 13 days Spinelli practiced half the day playing soccer, and the other half practiceing the songs he picked out. Alfred was right by his side helping him with soccer after all the man is british he even taught Spinelli a new trick, Alfred also made sure Spinelli ate a striked nutrious breakfast, lunch and dinner.

When the day of the tryouts for both clubs. Spinelli took out his work out clothes, and his cleates put them in his dufflebag and decided he would take the Lamborghini Leventon. When he finally found a parking spot he left for the locker room changed put a lock on his temperary locker and left for the field.

When soccer tryouts were finally done Spinelli felt like he did really well. When the coach had asked him what position he wanted to tryout for he said centre midfielder which he hoped he would get.

Spinelli got home, and went straight to the shower. While Alfred put his acoustic guitar in his case and inside his car. Spinelli got out and dried his hair and styled it to swoop to the side. He then changed into some dark blue jeans, a black button up solid shirt that he rolled the sleeves up under his elbows, and for his sneaker's he put on some solid black flex's. He put on his solid black fossil watch, and walked down to his garage.

"Fuck!" Spinelli yelled in his car he had twenty minutes to get a parking spot, and get to the autotorium.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile in the autotorium**

" this is useless." Rachel Berry huffed standing up with her arms crossed and looking at an empty autotorium.

"Yeah can we just go?" Finn said standing up beside Rachel.

"No. Guy's come on someone will show up. I know it." Mr. Shue said getting Rachel and Finn to sit back down.

" everyone that has auditioned has either sucked or thought it was for something else." Kurt stated.

Mr Shue stood up and turned around at all of his old glee kids from new directions (minus one) that he has known and taught since they started highschool, and said "Guy's look there's still one more guy who signed up. Besides he still has..." lifted up his arm to see the time on his watch. "ten minutes." he finished saying.

Everyone waited anxiously on the edge of their seats for someone, anyone.

Suddenly they hear a door open behind them. Causing everyone to abruptly turn.

A tall skinny boy stumbled in "Is this the audition for 'Pipin'?"

"NO!" they all shouted causing the skinny boy ran passed Spinelli crying. Spinelli felt more nervous because of how they all just shouted at the guy, but never the less he walked up to who he figured was the teacher and, was about to speak when he noticed a tanned latina with attitude interupt him.

"The models are down the hall." Santana said looking at her manicured nails.

Spinelli chuckled and said. "Umm thanks for the compliment, but I'm actually here to audition for glee club."

Everyone who had ignored him suddenly looked up fast and wide eyed. Mr Shue stood up and shook his hand and said "HI! I'm , but you can call me . Are you Damien?"

"Yes, yes I am. Sorry for the last minute thing I had soccer tryouts barely had enough time to shower and change, and find a parking spot near here."

"Oh! No don't worry about it. Just go ahead up stage and hand one of them your sheet music." said.

"Is it okay if I use my guitar for one of the songs?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes that's great." said with enthusiasm he really could'nt wait to hear Spinelli.

Spinelli nodded then trodded off up to the stage.

"Hmm damn! That guy is all kinds of sexy!" Mercedes whispered to Quinn who automaticaly figured if the guy was that hot and in soccer he has to be a jerk considering her past.

Quinn was snapped out of her past when she saw Santana whip out her phone and was about to start video tapping him.

"S! What are you doing?" Quinn hist.

"What? If he sucks I'm putting him on youtube." She said back

"What if he's good?" Tina asked.

"Then I'll still put him on Youtube! Jeez!" Santana said back.

"Whoa..he's hot like me." Brittney said shurrging while smiling.

"What do you think Rach?" Brittney asked nudgeing Rachel who had her breathe caught like the first time she watched Finn sing.

"Um..umm wel well he does look handsome, and charming." Rachel said causing panic in FInn and everyone else when they heard her stutter.

"What!" Finn yelped getting everyones eyes on him so he realized how he reacted and cooled down a bit saying "Yeah if you think Justin Bever is hot."

"Aww Finn sweetie are you jealouse?" Rachel asked bluntly brushing his hair back

Everyone laughed while Finn grew red with embarassement.

"First of all It's Bieber not Bever, and Finn you know I love you." Rachel said kissing his cheek making him all flustered.

"No he does not look like Justin Bieber right S? He looks more like... Zac Efron." Brittney asked.

"Yeah what B said that Bieber kid does not sit well with me." Santana said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spinelli gave the sheet music too a man. He nodded and showed him his way to his microphone.

"So what will you be singing?" Mr. Shue asked.

Santana pushed record.

"_'What goes around Comes around' by Justin Timberlake."_ Spinelli said looking out at who smiled he never had anyone play him a TImberlake song. Well except Kurt and Mercedes, but that did'nt count cause that was for the cheerios.

As the melody of the song started filling the autotorium Spinelli swayed remembering Justin Timberlake's movements on his video.

They all waited in anticapation to hear him sing.

_**Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man **__**You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand  
**_

_(Spinelli thought of Maxie and how he did everything for her then left him for Matt)__****_

So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong  


_(He then thought about how happy they used to be)_

_**Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
**_

_(He thought of her kissing Matt and how they ended things_

_**Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?  
**_

_(He could'nt figure out why he just was'nt enough.)_

_**Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...  
**_

_(He remember how the whole town warned him)_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around **__(Spin started rotating the mic like Justin did)__**  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around**_

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong  


_(He could'nt believe he put faith in her)_

_(Spinelli started dancing around)  
__**Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?**_

Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
[ What Goes Around lyrics found on .com ]  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  


_(He sang the last notes remembering how she was exactly like Carly everything she does always blows up in her face.)_

Everyone in the room could'nt believe how amazing Spinelli's performance was it was like watching Justin Timberlake perform it.

Everyone stood up and clapped. "Wow Damien that was incredible! Really that was fantastic Your in!" Mr. Shue said smiling.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Mr. Shue he still has four more songs to perform!" Kurt said offended.

"Now Kurt-" Mr. Shue got interupted.

" really it's fine I'll perform the rest of them." Spinelli said thinking rules are rules

Spinelli mouthed So Sick to the man at the piano.

"This next song is _'So sick by Neyo'" Spinelli said making Mercedes mouth open she's never seen a white guy with put so much soul and heart into the song. _

_**Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah  
**_

_(Spinelli started snapping his fingers to the beat swaying)_

_**Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you  
**_

_(Spinelli unhooked the mic and snag around the stage.)_

_**And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be  


_(He thought of how they did'nt even make it to their anniversary)_

_**That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio  


_(He really wanted to forget her)_

_**Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)**_

Everyone stood up again and aplauded.

Spinelli said thank you on through the mic then walked over to the piano and hooked the mic on the lach and said "This next one is '_Apologize by One Republic'"_

Spinelli started pressing the key's making the melody along with the chellos.

_**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
**__(Spinelli remembered how Maxie had called his name many times but, he wrote her off)_

_**You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say  
**__(He thought about how she always said 'your my essential person)_

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat _(Quinn was amazed by his passion along with the rest of the club)__**  
But that's nothing new, yeah yeah  
**__(He thought about all the times he helped her)_

_**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid  
**__(He forgave her time and time again because he loved her)_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa **__(Rachel's eyes widened at his pitch)__****_

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
_(the last notes he thought about how long he had tried to save their relationship)_

Everyone clapped once again amazed by his passion.

Spinelli took the mic and hooked it on the stand.

"Breakeven by The Script" Spinelli said seeing nodd his head.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
**__(Spinelli thought of how she had already been moving on while she was still with him)_

_**Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no  
**__(Matt was all he thought of)_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
**__(After Georgie all he had was her)_

_**They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no  
**__(His heart felt stabbed)_

_**What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**_

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.  
_(He never hurt her!)_

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no**_

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)  
_(Spinelli felt tears swelling up)__**  
**_

_**Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
**__(Spinelli felt his heart break)_

Someone pulled up a stool and brought his guitar to him, and lowered the mic. This time it was just him.

"This one is called _'Same Mistake' by covered by Boyce Avenue"_

Spinelli started strumming his guitar.

_**So while I'm turning in my sheets  
And once again, I cannot sleep  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Look at the stars beneath my feet  
Remember rights that I did wrong  
So here I go**_

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

And so I sent some men to fight,  
And one came back at dead of night,  
said "Have you seen my enemy?"  
said "he looked just like me"  
So I set out to cut myself  
And here I go

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice,  
Cos I'll just make the same mistake again,

_(Everyone had their phones out sawying the light nodding their heads with his singing.)__****_

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

And maybe someday we will meet  
And maybe talk and not just speak  
Don't buy the promises 'cause  
There are no promises I keep,  
and my reflection troubles me  
so here I go  
_(He knew one day he'll see Maxie again and when they do he'll be different and she will be too.)_

_**oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...**_

I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice,  
Cos I'll just make the same mistake again

_****_"Wow that was sublime I think I'm speaking for everyone in glee club by saying 'Welcome'" Rachel said with all the others clapping.

Spinelli looked out in the crowd of his new teamates and new this was gonna be one hell of a ride.

**[Author's note! I hope you guys liked it [:**

**but i cant decide where Puck is and why he's not with them. sugestions would be great **


End file.
